Tales of Mikau
by SuperSaiyanLink
Summary: Ever want to hear what happened to the MM Zora guitarist in detail? This is what I think happened. Original description on devart, as usual.
1. Intro

**Great Bay Coast – 3 days B.C.T. (Before Carnival of Time) – 7:13 a.m.**

A Zora man floated through the water. His arms were broken and his legs sore. Bloody cuts on his chest, arms, back, and head. The pale white-blue, hairless forehead of a proud Zora held bruises across it. He looked like a very pale human with long fins on the elbows and a thick, long head tentacle, as all Zoras did. _Will it really end like this? Am I to die all alone out here?_ He thought as a swarm of seagulls circled around him.

Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the murky waters of the Great Bay. A little boy swam next to him. "Help me! Please…" the Zora cried. "Push me to shore…" The boy silently grabbed him and began to push him through the water. It seemed like an eternity to get to the beach. Slowly, but surely, the boy did it. The Zora's face brushed against the sand.

He managed to stand up and walk. _I've got to get back to Zora Hall. The others must be warned. It's her only chance…_Struggling, the Zora man didn't make it far. His footsteps got smaller, and smaller, until he collapsed in the sand. The young boy ran over, trying to help. But the injured man knew there was nothing that could save him now. The boy's efforts were in futility.

The Zora looked up at the child's shield. It had a name engraved on it. "Is your name…Link?" The boy nodded.

"My name is Mikau. I'm the lead guitarist in the Zora band the Indigo-gos."

"How did you get like this?" Link's fairy fluttered around him.

"……" Horrible memories of recent events flooded his mind. "Will you listen to my story?"


	2. Theft

**Zora Hall – 5 days B.C.T. – 11:30 p.m.**

Mikau woke with a jolt. Someone had screamed. He rushed out of his room. _That sounded like Lulu!!!_ As he ran, several dozen dark figures were fleeing from Lulu's room.

"Gerudo!" Mikau cursed. He dashed in front of them, combat-ready. "Hold it! What are you doing?!"

But one punched him in the gut. Mikau crumbled and began to gasp for breath. "…gah…curse you…" As they were running away, he aimed the Zora fin blades on his arms. They soared out straight at the all-female thieves. One simply swung her sword and knocked them back at Mikau! The fins slashed straight into him! After reattaching them, Mikau managed to stand up. The Gerudo were long-gone. He had used the secret technique of Zora warriors: the boomerang fin. And not even it could stop them.

Mikau rushed into Lulu's room. She was on the floor, crying. He hugged her, comforted her. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

"Oh, Mikau! They stole my eggs!" She cried.

Mikau swore. "No way! Damn them! How could they do this?! Why _your_ eggs?! They could've picked any other woman!" Then he realized why. "The legend...they took them just to get rich from the treasure! Curse them!" The Great Bay Temple Legend. When a female Zora from a certain bloodline lays eggs, there are always 7. When the eggs hatch, the seven Zora children will line up in a strange pattern. This pattern will signify a song. There's a dragon cloud around the Great Bay Temple, conjured by an evil spirit inside. The song will open a path, allowing a Zora warrior to enter and vanquish all demons inside. 

"My babies...I...I...just want them back in my arms! If the Gerudo do anything to them I'lll.…???...!!!"

"Lulu! What's happening to you?!"

"Muh...i…vuh...oice…...Mikau, you... mustn't……" Then her voice was completely gone. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"No…Lulu…" A fire of determination blazed within the brave Zora. "Don't worry. I'll crush them! I swear upon my life I'll get your eggs back."

But as he ran off and dived into the water, Lulu grew even more scared. She had meant to say "You mustn't do anything rash…"


	3. Scientific Oddities

**Great Bay Coast – Near Laboratory – 4 days B.C.T. – 12:21 a.m.**

Mikau swam. That was all he needed to do. Infiltrate the Gerudo Pirates' Fortress and rescue the eggs. But then a strange blob got in his way. A giant, thick, fat leech. A Like-Like.

"Get out of my way!" Even though Zoras could speak underwater, he didn't expect the creature to understand him, let alone obey.

Whether or not it understood him, it got even more in his way. The Like-Like made a disturbing churning noise and sucked him in! _I'm being digested!_ Though soon it got tired of Zora meat and spit him up and high into the air above the sea.

It's amazing, the things you notice while flying through the air. A tall platform had a small, dome-shaped building on top. What really caught his eye was the hook on the building's roof. A hook that resembled a pirate's hook. Mikau grabbed a ledge and pulled himself up. _This must be some pirate outpost. Maybe I can take one hostage and demand the eggs in return. It's a bit cruel, but those eggs have to be returned to Lulu fast!_ He walked in.

It seemed to be a research laboratory. There were test tubes and papers everywhere. There were also two aquarium-like tanks: a small one to the side and a large one in the center. But the weirdest oddity inside was a scientist. He had a long head, curly hair on the sides, bald on top, and a sin-against-nature: a 2-foot upper lip and jaw with only several teeth.

Mikau nearly screamed when he saw it. "Ugh…now _that_ is one ugly face!" He had to clear his eyes to check and see if he saw that right, but it really was real.

"Shaddup! Humans only look ugly because you're a Zora! Your species can be a bit disturbing, too!"

"Dude, I'm still debating whether or not you _are_ human!" And, as an afterthought, he mumbled "Look at the size of that thing…" Mikau continued. "I saw the shape of this building. Perhaps you _aren't_ human. Maybe…a Gerudo!"

"How. Dare. You!!! First you barge into my house uninvited. Then you mock my face. And now, you call me a woman! You are one very, very rude Zora!"

"I never said you were woman. Just a Gerudo."

"The Gerudo are all female! Male Gerudos only appear once every millennium. Duh!"

"So…you're not sided with them, right?"

"Of course not! Their motorized boats are polluting the water. And I'm sure they're connected to its recent murkiness too. This hurts my research, you know."

Mikau sighed. "Oh well. I'll just be on my way then. Sorry about all that."

"On your way? Where?"

"To the Pirates' Fortress."

"Are you mad?! Not even legions of the Ikana army can take that down! It's suicide!"

"I'm going to rescue Lulu's eggs. And nothing is going to stop me. Especially not you."

"The eggs?! You're after them?! If you manage to succeed, bring them here."

"For your dinner? No way!"

"I'm not going to eat them!" The scientist snapped. "I'm going to research their growth patterns."

Mikau growled. "They will NOT become another set of insane, mutated experiments!"

"Experimenting on Zora infants? Heavens, no! I want to see their birth and research it. I'll just watch. No mutations, no experiments, just watch. I won't lay a hand or metal on them. I want to prove the legend is true."

"What legend?"

"The legend about the 7 eggs of a female Zora singer, of course! The Wave Bossa Nova, it was in my lab that Lulu's mother of the same name hatched her eggs and learned it."

"_Your_ lab? I won't believe it until I see written permission from someone."

"Well then, here there it is." He pointed to a framed certificate on the wall. Mikau gasped. It was indeed signed by the mayor of Zora Hall with his signature and seal of approval and everything.

"My lab is a certified Zora egg hatching facility. Don't worry, just bring them here and they're in good hands."

Mikau just trusted in the mayor's wisdom. "All right. Thanks. I'll be back soon with the eggs.

"…The fortress is too dangerous to be meddling with. I can't stop you, but be on your guard and don't take this mission of your too lightly. Those Gerudo Pirates must NOT be underestimated…"


	4. Breaking and Entering

**Great Bay Coast – Fortress Gate – 4 days B.C.T. – 12:53 a.m.  
**  
The fortress walls were 7 stories tall and around 60 feet wide each.

He managed to stay far enough underwater to avoid their gaze. But he had to stay high enough to see where he was going and to avoid the Like-Likes on the sea floor (they could not swim). Then he headed for a small piece of land next to the actual fortress. But he forgot one little danger.

_Ohhh…not now! Not here!_ It was a Debresko, a swarm of small fish bones that were enchanted by evil to have exceptionally sharp teeth and to kill anything that moves. The smaller ones were called Skullfishes and they were surrounded by a larger one, which is the true Debresko, the leader. Their nicknames were "Piranhas of the Damned." They began to eat away at his flesh! _I've got to get out of the water!_

Mikau managed to free himself from their razor-sharp teeth and climb onto the land he was headed for. Quickly, the Zora hid behind a rock to avoid being seen. He checked his injuries. A few small cuts; incredibly lucky, considering the fact that Debreskos have been known to kill adult Zoras very quickly. They had been getting more and more numerous since the water had become murky.

He assessed his current area. To his left: open sea and pirates in boats. Not to mention more Debreskos, Skull Fish, and Like-Likes. To his right: a cliff with a large switch, followed by a huge gap between it and the fortress. Going left was out of the question until he got the eggs. The switch was huge, and Mikau was too light to trip it. But…there was no way he could jump that far across the gap. _The other side is two jumps away and I can only jump once……or can I?_ He made an insane idea: simply make another jump.

Mikau backed up and prepared his boomerang attack. _If this doesn't work, I'll be sleeping with the Skull Fishes. Here goes nothing!_ The boomerang blades flew to the other side then came back. He ran hard and jumped into the gap……and onto the moving boomerangs! Then he jumped off them and landed on the other side! It was an incredible feat of courage. He had used his boomerangs as an extra jump platform he could jump off of! They flew back and reattached back to his elbows. He walked into the center of the fortress….


	5. Infiltration

**Gerudo Pirates' Fortress – "Courtyard" - 4 days B.C.T. – 1:11 a.m.**

Hiding behind crates, Mikau checked the area for any entrances into the buildings. Most of them were high up or well protected by patrolling guards. But one heavily-guarded room stood out. Over the entrance was a skull and crossbones mark, except there were two Gerudo-style swords instead of the bones. It was blood red in the background of the mark. The only possible room that could be was the leader's room. Lulu's eggs _had_ to be in there! But it was still under watch of too many guards. He could not take them all on at once.

Then he noticed a room above it, which led to the leader's room's attic. That would be the perfect place to enter. Mikau traced the path to it in his mind. He was on the western edge of the complex, and a watch tower that had a ladder on the bottom was in the middle. The second floor of the tower had a bridge that led straight to his targeted entrance. What he had to do was eliminate the guards patrolling the bottom and the bridge. He also had to do this while avoiding the notice of the other two Gerudos patrolling the spots where they could see him, should they look.

Mikau ran behind the crate close to the bottom-floor guard. He waited till the other guards weren't looking and…attacked! He brought himself and the Gerudo down, flat on the ground, and knocked her unconscious. Then he stuffed her body in a crate. During all this, everything was as silent as the grave.

The other two guards that could see the area Mikau was assaulting took a minute to realize the guard in the crate was gone. One spoke to the other. "Hey, where's Tabora?"

"She's patrolling the stairs of the watch tower, you fool." The other one snapped.

"No, she's not. Look."

"Let's see…hey, you're right. She could be late for duty."

"She was just there a minute ago."

"Hmm…that's very odd. You should report it to the leader. Her name is Urooban in case you didn't know."

"Right." As she began to walk away, she turned around and came back. "Umm…"

"What's the matter? Go."

"I don't know where Urooban's room is."

"Imbecile!"

"You don't have to yell…sorry, but I'm new here."

"It's the one with skull and cross-swords. Red coloring. Can't miss it; it's the only one like it."

As the other guard started to leave, the other followed. The new one asked "Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you don't say something stupid to Urooban."

After they went inside, Mikau could hardly believe his luck. By eliminating one guard (Tabora), he had made all the others leave! Or at least, the two that could spot him. The only important one left now was the one on the bridge. He climbed to watchtower's ladder slowly. When he got to the top, he ducked behind a corner.

In that little corner, he waited. The second the bridge's guard came in, he would strike. He waited, every nerve in his fist tense and tight. The suspense was killing him. Finally, a head covered in purple cloth came through. Wham. She went down hard. Mikau took a deep breath of relief and crossed the bridge. He went into the "attic" of Urooban's room…


	6. Urooban's Wrath

**Gerudo Pirate's Fortress – Urooban's Room (Upper Level) – 4 days B.C.T. – 1:37 a.m.**

_Some attic._ It was more like a narrow hallway with only two paths aside from the entrance (which was also the only exit). One was a dead end. The other had a barred window that overlooked all aspects of the lower level. Mikau peered inside. Two guards (which must have been the ones from earlier) were talking with a Gerudo with tons of gold jewelry and clothes. _She must be Urooban._ Mikau thought.

"Something has happened to Tabora. She was on duty earlier, but now she's not. She's not in her quarters, either." The new guard reported.

"Did you see Tabora at her post, Nemla?" Urooban asked lazily as she sat in her chair/throne with her head to the side.

"Yes." The veteran guard responded. "But then she –"

"Silence, Borali! I was speaking to Nemla, not you." She snapped.

"Forgive me."

Nemla continued. "Abora was at her post, the ladder of the central watchtower, one moment. And the next, she was gone without a trace."

"…Hmm…" Urooban processed this information… "…!!!...You fools! A Zora warrior is here!!!"

Mikau stumbled back. _Do they see me?!_ Fortunately, the section of the room he was in was as beyond their sight as their hearing. They did not hear his fall or his getting back up. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Are you sure, Milady?" Borali asked.

"Someone with a lot of guts is definitely here. And the Zoras are the most likely. We _did_ steal that girl's eggs, after all. Oh!" Urooban frowned. "That reminds me. You said that you would steal all 7 eggs. Where are they?"

Nemla sighed. "Apologies for the delay." Another Gerudo came forth. She was different from the others. Her clothes resembled that of a jungle trek explorer, but with a lot less layers. She also had no cloth over her head, like Urooban, and her whole orange face was revealed. Nemla handed her a bag Mikau recognized. It was the one the Gerudo were carrying away when they stole the eggs from Zora Hall a few hours ago. Nemla seemed very nervous about it, though.

"Good work, Nemla. Arabiel, bring it to me. Let's see……what the hell?!?!"

Everyone gasped when they saw the bag's contents. Even Mikau did. All except for Nemla, who looked scared peeless. Inside the bag were indeed Lulu's eggs. But only 4 of them.

"What in God's name is going on here, Nemla!?" Urooban growled.

"W-w-when I-I-I f-f-found them, I a-a-accidentally, uhh…, d-d-dropped 3 over p-p-Pinnacle Rock…"

Splat. A knife was protruding out of Nemla's forehead. Urooban had thrown it. "YOU FOOL!!! YOU LOST THEM?!?!" She raged. Poor Nemla crumbled to the floor, dead. "WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR?!?!" She demanded of the remaining guards. "FIND THEM, **NOW**!!!"

Borali and some other guards left. "Wait one second, Arabiel. I have a special task for you. Throughout this complex are several 'fish tanks', as I'm sure you know." She pointed to a small aquarium across the room. "I want you to separate the eggs and put them in different tanks across the base. It will be harder for the Zoras to take them if they're separated."

"Yes, Milady." Arabiel tossed an egg up and into the tank. Then she left to separate the other ones. Two guards went with her in case a Zora attacked.

Mikau felt a little better. He assessed the situation. _Fact one: By eliminating two guards, I was able to enter Urooban's attic, plus remove more guards from her presence. Fact two: However, this separated the eggs, making them harder to collect. Fact three: I have no way to get inside the tanks and get the eggs. If I break the glass, not only will I risk damaging the eggs, but I may trip an alarm that would make far more enemies than I could fight alone. Fact four: I also need to find a way out of here eventually and head for Pinnacle Rock. Fact five: One of the eggs is in this room, where there are still too many guards. In addition, I must also deal with Urooban as well._

Then he saw the two beehives on the room's roof, just outside the bars. He charged his boomerang and kicked the metal bars down to the floor, right in the middle of the guards! In the split second it took the guards to figure out where it had come from, he had jumped back and let the boomerangs fly. They hit one of the beehives and it fell down. Dozens of bees and wasps began to attack the Gerudo! The all-female pirates screamed in terror and ran outside! What's better is that he, having jumped back, had prevented them from seeing him.

Now the room was clear, Mikau jumped through the hole where the bars used to be and landed on the first floor. There was a huge treasure chest on a platform. Digging around inside, he found an interesting little mechanism. It had a handle connected by chains to a small spike. An engraving on the side said "Hookshot T-Class". _That must be its name. But…_ He turned it around in curiosity. _But I have no idea how it works. By the time I figure out how to use it, the Gerudos may have come back. What a shame, but it's useless to me. I don't think I can just carry it around the whole base, anyway._ He put it back in the chest and closed it.

As he stepped back from it, he heard a female voice. "Don't touch that chest!!!" He swirled around. It was Urooban. She had come back to make sure the bees were gone.

"Well, well. If it isn't a Zora. Hmm…ah, yes. Mikau." Her eyes grew mad. "And just what are you doing here?! How did you get this far?!"

"It's a bit of a tale, but I'll get straight to the point. I'm getting outta here and I'm taking the eggs with me, one way or another."

"You're right about one thing. You _are_ getting out of here." She pulled out her two swords. "And going straight to hell!!!"

Mikau blocked some blows with his arm blades. They're hard, so he can use them as shields. He countered with punching and kicking.

"It's time to die!" Urooban prepared to break through his defenses.

But Mikau had one trick he'd been saving for a good time. A voice from beyond said "R and B buttons at the same time!" (WTF?!?!) He put up his shield. It began to glow electric blue! When Urooban's blade hit it, she was electrocuted!

"AAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!" She jumped back, panting. "What on earth was that?!"

"Electrical fin shields. Not a very creative name, but it hurts a lot, as I'm sure you've noticed. I simply charge them with magic and…you saw the rest."

"Curse you…" Urooban got back in the fight! She lowered her swords, seeming like she was going down. However, she immediately swooped back up and struck Mikau down!

Bleeding from the chest, he tried to get back up. "That was a dirty trick! I'll……huh?"

She was holding her sword inches from his throat. "It's over. You lose."

All it took was one whistle to call guards back on to the scene. As they carried him away, Mikau punched them down and tried to run away. But the guards pounced on him, pinning the Zora. He wrestled and struggled, but it was no use. He was tied up and dragged away…


	7. Gerudo Inquisition

**Gerudo Pirates' Fortress – Dungeon Prison – 4 days B.C.T. – 7:00 a.m.**

Mikau was in shackles attached to a wall. His arms were high up, so he couldn't sit; he'd been standing for ages. He hadn't eaten for almost 12 hours. The Zora was very hungry, but not literally starving to death.

_Though by the time I get outta here, I probably WILL be dying of hunger._ He thought. _IF I ever get out._

Then she came. The inquisitor. Basically, she asked questions, whipped, and beat him up. Detective, lawyer, judge, and punisher all in one. Mikau got a feeling she liked her job waaay too much.

"Oh my GAWD, it's Mikau!!!" She imitated every female Zora that came to see him and the Indigo-gos. Had he been mocked elsewhere, Mikau would have grinned a little. He was a musician, very muscular, and was actually a really nice guy. Of course every female in the Great Bay cheered for him! "Well, those fan girls of yours will have to settle for your corpse instead of your body. So…tell me. Where are your accomplices? Who are they? The other band members? Police from Zora Hall? Talk!!!" She whipped him a few times.

Some blood began to flow from his head and chest. "Gah…I told you already. I came alone."

"Suuuure you did. Riiight. You lying son of a Deku!" More whipping. Mikau's chest stung like hell.

"No, I swear it. No one else…"

"Liar." She punched him in the stomach. He began to gasp and gag. "By now, everybody in Zora Hall knows about the eggs. And when the maids notice your bed is undisturbed, they will realize of your disappearance. They could be here at any second. Give names and we'll spare the majority of the people. Remain silent and we'll kill all of them to be sure. Now, talk or – huh?" She realized he had fainted. Mikau was out cold. "$#!+…you collapsed on me. Well, I'll go speak to Urooban now. She told me to inform you when you had fainted from pain. We've got a special mission for you. And you will cooperate. Nighty-night."


	8. Blood of the Bay

**Pinnacle Rock – above the pit – 4 days B.C.T. – 9:21 p.m.**

Mikau felt something poking at his face. He drowsily woke up. "Whoizere?" He mumbled a whole sentence into one word. Then he remembered of his capture.

Urooban was standing over him. "You've slept the whole day. At first we thought the inquisitor had overdone it, but your vital signs proved otherwise."

Mikau managed to assess the seriousness of what was happening. He noticed there was a weird mechanism strapped to his back. A circular was in the center…or so he felt. A whole fleet of Gerudo boats and ships were surrounding open water above a deep pit.

He recognized it immediately as Pinnacle Rock. It was over 150 feet deep and around 25 feet wide in diameter. A while ago, it was a national monument. But the murky waters had forced nobody to come. Boats lost their bearings and Zora's couldn't see where they were going. All of them found themselves back at the entrance. None could navigate it.

"The center of Pinnacle Rock?! How the hell did you get here?! And all the boats, too?!"

Arabiel had tied up a seahorse and tossed it in the water.

"A seahorse! So _that's_ how…" Mikau knew that they were the only creatures that were able to navigate murky waters with their glowing heads as well as intelligence superior to most fishes.

She sank until a large shadow consumed the poor seahorse. It swallowed her and returned back into the cave it had come from.

"Giant sea snakes?!"

"Yes, Zora!" Urooban confirmed. "Without all those tourists coming here, these leviathans have infested the area. We had to use the seahorse to navigate as well as bait. You needed to see exactly what you're up against.

"??? If you're going to kill me by feeding me to them, why prepare me and bring all the ships?"

"We're not killing you because we can't go down there ourselves. You're alive because you're useful."

"An awful big turnout, work, and effort just for a diving trip. What's down there that's so valuable to you?"

"While stealing the eggs, one incompetent dropped them over here. We can't dive that far and deal with sea snakes. We need you to get them for us."

Mikau pretended to know less than he really did. "You dropped them over Pinnacle Rock?!?! Damn it! They're as good as lost forever!"

Urooban grabbed him by the neck and held him up. "You're going down there and bringing those eggs to us!!!"

"Why do you want them so badly?!"

"To fulfill the legend. Once they teach us the Wave Bossa Nova, then we can enter the Great Bay Temple and steal all the treasure inside. We will be rich beyond our wildest dreams!!!"

"And……" Mikau decided Lulu's children were more important than treasure. Their survival was his number one priority. If they let the children live, he would most certainly cooperate. "What of the Zora children? Are you going to let them live?"

"After we learn the song, they will no longer be of any use to us. They will be……disposed of."

"I'll never work for scum like you."

Urooban's grip tightened around Mikau's neck. "Yes, you will. That's a bomb on your back. If you don't cooperate with us……Boom." She held up a small control device. "One click of my thumb is all it takes to end your life. In addition, we'll destroy every living thing in Zora Hall when we go to the temple. It's not exactly out of our way."

He knew Zora Cape, the rear entrance to Zora Hall, was the only place where the temple could be entered. _Though they would have to raid Zora Hall at the same time they would pillage the temple. The reason why is they need a distraction to enter. If they did it before the raid, someone would be alive to stop them. If they did it too late, survivors would have informed Clock Town's mayor and then the military would be upon them in hours._

But wait! Their claims are impossible! If I don't cooperate, then they will never have the other eggs. Then there would be no possible way to enter the temple with no Wave Bossa Nova. And they must enter the temple at the same time they destroy Zora Hall. So they can't destroy Zora Hall if I don't cooperate!

But…that doesn't change the bomb on my back. What should I do?...They will never get all of Lulu's eggs. Zora's will be frantic to find them. I'm sure the ones here will be found. But I've meddled too deep into this. I will surely die today, but I will take the Gerudo dirtbags with me to hell!!!

"Do it." Urooban ordered.

"Never." Mikau's boomerangs flew out!

"You fool! You missed us!"

"I wasn't aiming for _you_."

She turned around. The boomerangs had penetrated a control switch! The switch that released all the torpedoes in the fleet! "Oh my god…TAKE COVER!!!!!!"

Dozens of torpedoes went out from each ship, small and large. Then there were explosions everywhere! Gerudo fell into the sea, burned, and were blown limb from limb. Engines blew, some ships began to sink.

Mikau tried to swim away. Barely managing to maintain her balance, Urooban pointed the device towards him. "Damn you, Mikau!!!"

BOOM. A huge world of stinging, fire, smoke, and pain erupted from his back. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" He sank into the darkness……

**Great Bay Coast – Near Laboratory – 3 days B.C.T. – 12:05 a.m.**

Mikau's body hit the water. He barely woke up.

Urooban's voice could be heard, for the most part. She sounded firm, but not aggressive. The Gerudo leader was tired. Older through the events. "You caused us a lot of trouble, you freak. And that's an understatement. 137 of our soldiers are dead. 12 missing, 52 injured or dying, 43 of which have been hospitalized. Not to mention 26 average boats and 4 0f 6 battleships have been destroyed. You've been a thorn in our sides since you entered our base.

"I hate you with every inch of my soul and being. But even I have to admit you were incredible. One brave Zora defeated an army and saved a city. You don't have a choice; you'll go down in history as the greatest Zora hero ever.

"But we can't let you live. On the other hand, I refuse to kill you directly. Looking at even more corpses is the last thing I want now. I'm sure I'll regret this, but I'm dropping you in the ocean. I hope you get digested for an eternity in the bowels of the most foul Like-Like in the sea. Farewell, Mikau."

Her boat road off. Mikau drifted through the water. _Will it really end like this?_ And so he drifted for 7 hours…

**Great Bay Coast – Near Laboratory – 3 days B.C.T. – 7:30 a.m.**

"And here I am, Link."

"You've wasted too much energy telling us that. We need to get you to a hospital or something." His fairy insisted.

"No. I will pass within a few minutes. But I need you to promise me three things. First, try to rescue the eggs and purge the evil within the temple. If you can't, then please find someone who can."

"Done." Link spoke for the first time.

"Thank you. Also, if it is within your power, please heal my soul."

Link placed a little ocarina to his mouth. "I can do that. What's the third thing?"

"Tell Lulu that I'm sorry. Tell her this: 'Mikau loved you more than anything in the world. He would die for you. And he did.' That is my last message to this world. Thank you, Link."

Link began to play the ocarina. It was a very powerful song engraved in magic. The Song of Healing. Mikau found it so soothing. Before he passed, he saw a vision. Or a dream, perhaps.

He was floating in the void on its waves. But then someone swam up in front of him. It was Lulu. Then it seemed as if they were on the ground. The rest of the Indigo-gos band was behind them. Lulu looked up at him and smiled. They held arms and hands. Then they swam to the others. While swimming, they were hugging. Then the 7 little tadpoles that were the infant Zora children swam up. They formed the musical notes for the song. It was the New Wave Bossa Nova.

This was an illusion, of course. A dream floating by. The dead Mikau could not possibly be living with them. And neither the children nor Lulu were dead. The children weren't even born yet. But the very thought of such a happy end with his family, his loved ones, put Mikau to eternal peace…


End file.
